


More Experimentation Required

by W4nderingStar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar
Summary: Dr. de Kuiper just wanted to do his research in peace. But the universe has other plans for him.
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Dr. Harold Winston
Comments: 25
Kudos: 46





	More Experimentation Required

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to me! I treated myself and wrote something self indulgent and sweet for my crackship pairing. :) I hope you enjoy as well.

**More Experimentation Required**

Siebren hummed along with the soft music as he made a note, then adjusted the telescope orientation by a few degrees. The gentle buzz of the equipment moving the massive instrument into position was the only thing that broke the silence. Finally, he could concentrate fully now that he had the large observatory node of the lunar base to himself. The buzz stopped. Siebren looked through the eyepiece. 

A sea of dim stars looked back at him through time and space. This light had been cast long before the Earth had formed, long before even the sun. It was awe inspiring to be staring at the beginnings of the universe. This pivotal window of knowledge came from stars that were too distant to be seen under normal conditions. But, the Moon was finally facing away from Earth so there was far less light pollution. There were several sectors he needed to observe while he could without the lights of Earth getting in the way. 

The song ended and a slow sonata took over. Siebren hummed absently, relaxing into the sorrowful notes of a grand piano. The song quickly trailed off only a few bars into it. 

“Visitor entering the observatory,” said the Lunar Base’s AI in his headphones. The song picked up once more. 

Visitor? He’d booked this time weeks in advance. If one of the other astrophysicists thought they could talk him out of it— He paused his music and took off the headphones, mentally preparing himself to be firm and stand up for himself. 

“Hey, Sieb!” 

Siebren’s heart fluttered. He swiveled his chair around. “Ah, Dr. Winston.” 

Harold smiled as he walked toward him and Siebren couldn’t stop himself from smiling back even if he wanted to. Siebren enjoyed Harold’s company more than any other. And knowing Harold wouldn’t try to steal the telescope from him was always a plus.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”

“I told you, call me Harold,” he chuckled, checks dimpling in a smile. “What, I can’t just drop in on a friend?” 

Siebren kept smiling, but no one just “dropped in” on him. In a base full of scientific eccentric-introverts, he was the most eccentric and introverted of them all. Only Harold had extended an invitation to him to be more than a body to pass on the way to and from the lab. But surely Harold had better things to do than drop by for a personal visit. Even though Siebren always appreciated it greatly when he did. 

“Let me guess, the hamster is missing. Again.” 

Harold stopped before Siebren’s chair and rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. “Maybe?”

“Ah, I see the truth of it now,” he teased. 

“Not true,” Harold countered. “We’ve never found him in here before, so clearly I came to see you.” 

He blushed and turned back to his notebook, writing a gibberish equation to avoid having to look at Harold. “Or to leave the task of wrangling the critter to the others,” Siebren countered.

“Couldn't it be both?”

That robbed Siebren of whatever words he had next. He fumbled his pen, nearly dropping it. “I, well, I suppose it is possible, but seems…rather unlikely.” 

“Hardly.” Harold came over and sat on the desk, hands clasped in his lap. His thighs were very close to Siebren’s hands. “I enjoy your company, Sieb.”

Siebren kept his gaze firmly on the desk. He cleared his throat. “Oh. Well. Thank you. I know I’m… eccentric.”

“Aren’t we all?” Harold asked with a grin. 

Everything about Harold made Siebren feel like he was a first day undergraduate again. 

“Why don’t we—” Harold begin. 

Alarms sounded. Siebren jumped and Harold nearly fell off the table. The large blast shields rumbled. 

“No!” Siebren howled as they slammed closed over the glass dome of the observatory. “My research!” 

The safety blast doors slammed down, trapping them in the telescope room. More slams came as the rest of the Observatory was locked down in compartments. The lights cut out, leaving only the spinning lights of the alarms. Siebren put his face in his hands to shield himself from them and cursed. 

“What in the world?” Harold shouted over the blaring alarms. “What could have happened?” 

After another moment, the alarms stopped. Siebren didn’t dare look in case the flashing lights were still strobing. 

“Emergency lockdown is in place for the foreseeable future,” came the base wide announcement. “All personnel remain calm and in place.” 

When the voice died away, Harold touched his shoulder. “It’s okay, the lights have stopped.” 

Siebren cracked open his eyes. The telescope room was bathed in the yellow-orange back up lights. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. The telescope was booked for a week. He needed this research to push forward on his grand experiment. It would be months before the moon would be in the correct position for his research again. 

“Maybe it’s just something small they’ll have cleared up soon,” Harold offered. 

Siebren propped his elbow on the desk and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. “Perhaps.” He didn’t hold out hope though. 

Harold nudged him with an elbow. “Don’t be so glum. At least you have me for company.” 

Siebren beamed. “That is true.” 

Of all the people to be trapped with, he was glad it was Harold. The geneticist was cute, with his salt and pepper hair, spiked up in the front like he was trying to look younger than he was. It seemed he’d forgotten to shave once again, but the stubble was handsome. From the rectangular glasses, to the outdated shirt, everything about Harold made Siebren smile. If Siebren had one ounce of courage in him, he’d ask to get coffee with him. Or perhaps invite him to star gaze.

But if he agreed, that would lead to dating. Which would only lead to Harold wanting what Siebren couldn’t give him. It was best to remain friends. Safer that way. 

“What are you thinking?” Harold asked, all innocence and breathtaking smiles. 

_That you are the most handsome man on the moon._ Siebren sighed, knowing that could never be allowed to leave his lips. “I needed to do this research,” he said instead. “The moon was finally in the correct position and now…..” He waved a hand at the closed shield. 

“You need this break anyways,” Harold said. “Knowing you, you’ve been here working for hours.”

“I have a very limited window—” 

“All our research windows are limited,” Harold said. “And besides, now we can finally have some more time to ourselves.” 

Siebren sighed, resting his chin on his hand again. “I suppose there is no getting out of this, is there?” 

Harold laughed, pointing at the shielding over the telescope. “Not until they let us out of here. Why? Are you afraid I bite?” 

No, he was afraid of something worse. “Of course not, Dr. Winston. You’re a pacifist after all. I’m worried I might get lectured to death.” 

Harold shook his head, good naturedly rolling his eyes. “I would never, Dr. de Kuiper. Unless you are planning on inciting a rebellion and annexing the satellite maintenance bay.”

Siebren laughed. “I’m no fighter.” 

“Good, then don’t fight me on this. We’ll break out the lockdown kit and pass the time together until we’re let out.” 

It wasn’t like he had any other option. “Very well.” Siebren pushed back the chair and stood, towering over Harold sitting on the desk. “Let us get to work then.” 

It could have been a trick of the awful yellow light, but it seemed like Harold bit his lower lip and dragged his teeth along it. Siebren cocked his head to one side, but Harold looked normal. Must have been the lighting. 

“Come on, big guy,” Harold said, taking a step closer, bringing them so close Siebren could smell Harold’s light cologne. “I don’t think we’re locked out of the observation room.” 

“We are,” Siebren said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, but couldn’t get himself to move away from Harold. He pointed at to the left of the telescope. “The only thing we can get to is the storage room.” 

Harold looked over. “Oh. Well, I’m sure we’ll find a way to entertain ourselves without using the cameras to see what’s going on.” But he didn’t move. 

“Allow me,” Siebren said, finally taking a step back, then around the chair. 

Once he was out of Harold’s immediate presence— and the wonderful scent was out of his nostrils— his mind cleared. He strode toward the little side room by the giant viewing window that usually allowed him to see the moon’s surface and the Earth. Now it was nothing but the blast shield. At the door, he punched in his code and it swished open. The light flickered on.

The little storage room was packed with notepads, stored equipment, stools, and chairs. Some of his colleagues were packrats and he needed to speak to them about it. 

“Yikes, it’s a mess in there.” 

Siebren jumped. Harold had snuck up behind him and was peering around his back. 

“Please don’t sneak up on me like that. You’ll give me a heart attack.” 

Harold slipped around Siebren’s form and into the storage room. “Don’t be so tall where you can’t hear up there in the clouds.” 

“Height has nothing to do with hearing.” 

Harold waded into the mess, squeezing by what looked like a first generation portable particle accelerator. 

“I should really be the one—” 

“You’d never get those shoulders in here, Sieb. I’ll get it.”

Siebren grunted and hunched his shoulders. They weren’t _that_ wide. Harold’s shirt caught on something in the tight squeeze and pulled it, revealing his shoulder and collarbone. Siebren blushed and told himself to look away, but he couldn’t. His gaze traced the slope the neck, to the soft skin of his collar bone. Harold wiggled free and the shirt snapped back into place. 

“Any idea where it could be?” 

Siebren shook his head and pulled himself together. “I’m not sure. I’ve never had to use the lockdown pack in here.” 

“Then it’s in the back buried under everything else.” Harold pressed in deeper. 

“Please be careful,” Siebren warned. “I don’t want to lose you in there.” 

Harold laughed. “I wrangle eight young to adolescent silverback gorillas and one ecape artist hamster. This doesn’t even rank in the top twenty of giant messes I’ve seen.”

That still didn’t make Siebren feel comfortable at all. What if Harold hurt himself in there? They wouldn’t be able to get him to the infirmary with the lockdown in place. Harold made it to the end of the room and turned around. 

“See? Everything’s fine. Don’t worry so much Sieb.” He looked up. “Found it!” He stood on his tip-toes and reached for something on the top shelf. 

His shirt lifted up. Siebren held his breath. Hip bone. Pale hip bone and abdomen that looked soft to the touch and little wispy hairs that traveled down to hide behind the pants. 

“Got it!” 

Siebren startled out of his staring. What was he doing getting so distracted like this? Harold worked his way back to the door dragging a spare chair with the emergency case seated on it.

“Let me,” Siebren said, offering his hand. 

Instead of offering the case, Harold reached out a hand, grasping Siebren’s and hauling himself out. Electricity tingled along Siebren’s skin where Harold touched him. It was unscientific and completely illogical, but he couldn’t shake the warm feeling the contact sent through him. 

“What a gentleman you are, Dr. de Kuiper.”

Siebren blushed. “Only trying to help.” 

Harold smiled. “Lets see what we have to work with in here.” 

They went back to the desk. Harold flipped the latches and opened the case. 

“Pair of blankets, couple of shortwave radios,” Harold listed as he pulled the objects out of the case. “Flashlights, extra tablet charging batteries. Freeze dried rations, so much water, but we don’t have a bathroom so lets be careful with that.” 

Siebren snorted. “Let’s hope the lockdown doesn’t go on _that_ long.” 

“No books or anything, guess we’ll have to entertain ourselves.” 

“I’m not very good at entertaining.”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Harold said, handing him a blanket. “You’re a world renowned astrophysicist that graduated top of your class when you were only eighteen.” 

“Decades ago now,” Siebren muttered to himself, twisting the blanket in his hands. 

“You’ve won the Nobel Prize in Mathematics. Twice.” 

Siebren shifted from foot to foot, not sure what to say. “I was just doing my work….”

Harold laughed. “Come on Dr. Humble, lets get settled in.” He wrapped the blanket around himself and settled down into his chair. 

Siebren draped the blanket on the back of the telescope's chair and sat back down. Now what? He drummed his fingers on his knees. 

“You look like I’m about to tell you that you have to beg for grant money,” Harold said. 

“Oh. No. I’m sorry.” 

Harold leaned back in his seat, smiling warmly and melting away Siebren’s nerves. 

“I won’t press you to talk if you don’t want to.” 

“No, no, nothing like that,” Siebren assured him. “I’m just, not so good with social situations.” 

“Nothing social here, just a couple of friends hanging out, as the kids say.” 

Siebren chuckled. “Perhaps that’s what the kids called it back in _my_ day. I have a hunch that’s not the vernacular anymore.” 

Harold pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. “Maybe it’s been out of use for so long we could bring it back and then we’ll be the cool ones.” 

They both laughed at that. 

“Maybe you could start?” Siebren asked. “Tell me what trouble the hamster got into now.” 

Harold scoffed, then laughed. “I don't know how I'm going to keep track of Hammond. He stole a screwdriver somehow and undid the screws on his enclosure.” 

Siebren blinked. “Oh dear. He did?” 

Harold nodded. “It’s fascinating, the curiosity he has. Even when he gets into trouble, he always has this look like he figured it out and he’s so proud of himself.” 

“Sounds much like a child.” 

“A little,” Harold admitted. “Or a lot. I might consister all of them my moon children.” 

“Do you have Earth children?” Siebren asked. 

Harold shook his head. “I was always a little too busy to find someone to start a family with.” 

“Oh.” What a terrible thought. Someone out there missed a chance to be with one of the most amazing men. 

“What about you?” Harold asked. “Is there a lucky partner de Kuiper and little de Kuipers out there?” 

“No, no,” Siebren said. “I’m married to my work.” 

“Shame,” Harold said with a smile. Gosh his smile was so handsome. “You seem like you would be a great dad.”

“Me?” Siebren scoffed. “I don't think so.” 

“Well, you’re a good friend,” Harold said. He cocked his head to one side. “Did you ever think that one day you’d be living on the moon?” 

“Of course.” 

“Really?” 

“It was inevitable that humans would settle places beyond the earth,” Siebren said. “And it was fortuitous that we managed to do it in a time frame that aligned well with my research.” 

“What exactly are you researching that the moon has to be in position for?”

“Black holes,” Siebren said. 

“Black holes,” Harold repeated. “Of all the things in this universe, why something so enigmatic?” 

Sirbren chuckled. “Actually, I’m studying something very pedestrian that black holes are a fascinating extension of..” 

“Really?” 

“Really.” 

“What could possibly be pedestrian about black holes?” Harold asked. 

“Gravity.” 

Harold laughed, the laugh lines along his eyes and lips deepening as he smiled. “Well, I am very familiar with that.” 

“But do you understand it?” Siebren asked. 

“I could tell you all about DNA and RNA and the genetic sequence of humans, but I could only tell you some basics of gravity. If you gave me enough time, I could probably get Newton’s universal law of gravitation in the correct order.” 

Siebren grinned as he launched into his favorite subject. “Gravity is a marvelous mystery. It holds us, holds things. Draws us in. But where does it come from? How can something as small as a pinpoint have the gravitational pull to consume galaxies, while at the same time being the beating the heart of them? Gravity is the harness that binds us all, from the microscopic to the supermassive. Gravity makes life possible. We assume we know the rules, the equations that govern it, but we’re always wrong. That’s the beauty of it. The Universe disproves the laws men dream up everyday.” 

“Until yours,” Harold said, arching an eyebrow. 

Siebren blushed and fiddled with his pen again, jotting down another equation. “I… well, for now. The universe may prove me wrong.” 

Harold scooted his chair closer, so their knees touched. “I heard the De Kuiper Equation turned the astrophysicist profession on its head.” 

“Very much against its will, I assure you,” Siebren said.

“It won you the Nobel Prize.” 

Siebren shrugged. “And I was very honored, but I didn’t deserve it. The Equation hasn’t _helped_ anyone yet. That’s why my research is so important. It’s the practical application stage that will produce real results that will benefit all humankind.” 

“Practical application?”

Siebren nodded. 

“What would a practical application of gravity be?” 

“The possibilities are endless! Just think of what we could accomplish with the full knowledge of gravity at our disposal?” He motioned to the room around them. “How long did it take to build this? Materials shipped from Earth on ships burning fuel. Teams of workers assembling this colony one section at a time in a vacuum. How many lives were in danger? Lost? How much safer would it be if a small team of people, masters of gravity, could build worlds safely. Think of it, no more dangerous machines, no heavy equipment polluting the environment. And that is just space colonization. The space travel! We fight gravy to move through space, but if we harnessed gravity, we wouldn’t need fuel, we could simply surf gravitational waves without fear of reactor failures or malfunctions. We could—” 

It hit him that he’d been talking for several minutes straight. He hunched back into his chair.

“Apologies, I get carried away talking about my work.” 

“Don’t apologize for your passions,” Harold said. “It's amazing to see someone who's passionate about their work.” 

“Many people are passionate, they can be difficult to listen too.”

“Only when they’re being insufferable about it,” Harold said. “It was fun listening to you. Tell me more about these ships that surf gravity waves.” 

“That’s far in the future,” Siebren admitted. “They’re a fever dream at the moment.” 

“A dream you’re working to make a reality. Maybe one day there will be a Starship De Kuiper powered by gravity.” 

“Long after I’m gone, maybe. If my equation does what I think it can. That’s yet to be proven.” 

“Time will tell. And maybe the time will be sooner than you think.” 

Siebren grinned, picturing a perfectly self sustaining starship, no pollution, no dangerous fuel. Just pure, safe exploration of their universe. “It’s a nice dream.” 

“I’m excited for that future,” Harold said. “I’ll be the first one to sign up and explore the universe on that ship.” 

  
  


Siebren blinked the vision away and looked at Harold. “What about your passions?” he asked. “I’ve been a chatterbox about me, I want to hear about you.” 

“Well, it’s not as interesting as blackholes and starships traveling the universe on gravity waves. My team and I are researching genetic mutations.” 

“Fascinating,” Siebren said. “Their effects?” 

“That’s a part of it, but mostly targeted creation of them.” 

“I see. You’re looking to induce genetic mutations. I assume to improve the human race?” 

Harold shook his head, pulling the blanket around him tighter. “That’s part of it, but improve is such a subjective term. I’m looking into what causes them and how they interact with our genome. What we’re trying to do is create targeted gene therapies that can eradicate genetic diseases.”

“And the intelligent animals are a byproduct of this research?” Siebren asked. 

“Yes and no. At first, we were all surprised when the first batch of test subjects developed increased intellect. DNA is like a giant knot, you pull on one thread, and another you had no idea was connected moves. We’ve been seeing were the thread leads us.”

“Is that your goal? Making super intelligent animals?” 

Harold smiled. “It’s certainly a happy surprise. But no, in a perfect world, my research would unlock human potential, both mental and physical. Perhaps find a way to naturally extend the human lifespan so everyone has time to reach their full potential.” 

“Interesting.” What would Siebren do with a couple extra decades? Several extra? What if he _could_ see the first gravity starships launch? “I certainly would be interested in that.” 

“You would be an ideal candidate for it.” Harold sighed. “But that’s years off. We’re still just barely understanding the effects of stage one. But one day, I dream that no parent has to watch their child die thanks to the luck of the genetic lottery. One day, people will spend their life pursuing their passions, not a paycheck.” 

“Free to explore the stars,” Siebren offered. 

“For many years,” Harold confirmed. “Just think of the possibilities.” 

“They’re endless. Maybe we’ll even get to be there to see it.” Siebren scowled at the blast shield still stubbornly in his way. “If I could only get my research done.” 

Harold laughed. “This is just a sign that you need to take a break. You won’t do your best work exhausted. What do you do to relax?” 

“Hm?” Siebren had only half heard the question. He turned back. “What did you say?”

“What do you do when you’re not working?” Harold asked. “I usually read romances, some fantasy here and there. I can recommend a good one to get you through waiting for the lockdown to lift.” 

“Oh.” He’d never pictured Harold reading romance novels. “I uh… music. I listen to music.” 

Harold scooted closer. “What kind?” 

“Seventeenth century classical mixed with mid 2020’s eletronica. Some trap EDM mixes, early to late 1990’s dubstep.” 

“Early millennial classical.” Harold nodded. “I like your taste. What’s your favorite song?” 

“That’s… well, a bit niche,” Siebren said. 

“Oh, a music snob, I see,” Harold teased. 

“It’s not that, it’s well….” He picked up his tablet and opened his library. “Objects in space give off electromagnetic waves, and early space researchers developed instruments to record—” He stopped himself. “But I’m sure you know that, apologies. Well, some of my favorite songs are the sounds of the universe put to music.” 

“Really?”

Siebren put one of the headphones in and offered the other to Harold. “Listen.”

Harold took the headphone and placed it in his ear. Siebren adjusted the sound so he didn’t rupture their eardrums, and hit play. 

The soft piano begin, and slowly, the eerie cracking of the Sun wove into the melody. The piano picked up, along with the desolate whooshing of Mercury. Through the solar system they went. Siebren closed his eyes, lulled into tranquility. The soft drone of Mars, the aloof whispers of Juperter, the corny, almost stereotypical “space sounds” of Saturn. Further out they went, the piano flawlessly blending with the music of the planets, then, the stars.

“It’s like the universe is singing to me,” Harold said. He leaned in closer, eyes closed, nearly against Siebren like a lover. 

“It’s beautiful.” 

“Very.” Siebren’s cheek warmed at the closeness, but… well, he could dream that they could sit here forever listening to the music of the stars. What would it hurt to indulge, just a little? 

He closed his eyes and let the loney sounds of distant worlds lead him to dream. A hand appeared on his chest. Siebren opened his eyes. Harold was nearly seated in his lap, eyes half closed, one hand on Siebren’s chest. His cheeks were a pale pink as he looked up into Siebren’s eyes. 

“May I kiss you?” 

Siebren’s heart thundered as his mouth went dry. “I— you want… to kiss… me?”

“Very much.” 

It didn’t make sense. It was like someone insisting they could divide by zero. Harold was brilliant, kind, funny, handsome. Someone like that didn’t want to kiss someone like Siebren. Didn’t they? 

“A-Are you sure?” 

Harold nodded. “Please? I’ve wanted to for a long, long time.” 

Oh. _Oh!_ Harold found him attractive? Attractive enough to kiss? How could he deny him?”

“All right?” His voice hitched at the end. 

Harold leaned in the final few inches and lightly pressed their lips together. It felt… awkward. Siebren wasn’t sure what to do, he’d never been kissed before. Maybe he just needed some more input. Harold slid his tongue along Siebren’s lips. 

_Oh_. That felt nice. Siebren tried that himself. Harold let out a soft moan that made Siebren’s heart rate gallop even harder. Harold crawled into Siebren’s lap without breaking their contact. This kissing thing was very nice. 

Harold opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against Siebren’s teeth. Siebren followed his lead and opened his mouth as well. Harold tongue slid inside his mouth in an awkward, but not too unpleasant way. In fact, as they kissed, the kissing got better. 

Unsure what to do with his hands, Siebren awkwardly reached up and put his hands oh Harold’s hips, which were very nice. Harold smiled into the kiss, then slowly pulled back. 

“Did you like that?” he asked. 

“Very much,” Siebren admitted. 

Harold leaned back in, and the kissing started all over again, much to Siebren’s delight. As they continued, they fell into an easy rhythm of give and take. Siebren found he really liked when Harold used the tip of his tongue to tease. He liked the way their lips pressed against one another, and the little sparks of warm electricity that each kiss sent through him. 

They kissed for a long time that wasn’t nearly long enough. Siebren whined softly when Harold pulled away again. His hands rested on Siebren’s chest, fingers playing with the buttons of his coat. He wanted more. 

“May I?” Harold asked, sounding breathless. 

Siebren took a deep breath, then another, trying to calm down enough to think. This… he’d… this was new to him. Never had he been… this wasn’t something…. But Harold’s hands on him, those plush lips parted, warm brown eyes staring at him with such open… “I-I,” he stammered. “I don’t….” 

Harrold smiled and pushed himself away. “I understand.” He left Siebren’s lab coat alone. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” 

“No, I—” Siebren’s brain could untangle the secrets of the universe, but couldn’t make his mouth and brain work together. Frustrated, he grabbed Harold’s hands. 

“Siebren?”

He huffed. “Just a moment. Please.” 

Harold waited, hands still resting on Siebren’s chest. 

“I…” How to put it into words? “What you want… My… my body, I don’t think it will do want you want.” 

Harold cocked his head to one side, lashes fluttering as he blinked. “You’re… not turned on?” 

The curious expression on his face made Siebren feel like he was some kind of flawed curiosity that needed to be studied. He blushed and looked away. “I don’t… sex… doesn’t work for me like it should.” 

“There is no right way for something like that,” Harold said. “It’s different for everyone.” 

“Not for me,” Siebren said. “I wouldn’t be able to do more, and I don’t want to disappoint you.” 

Harold smiled and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Siebren’s cheek. “Don’t apologize for being you, Sieb. You would never disappoint me.” He kissed his other cheek. “I’m happy with just kissing if that’s—” 

Siebren squeezed Harold’s hands. “I do get crushes from time to time,” he admitted. “When I feel particularly close with someone… with you….” 

“You have a crush on me?” Harold asked, grin spreading across his face. 

“Yes,” Siebren admitted, wishing he could keep that to himself, but having Harold so close, everything building up inside of him, the truth just came spilling out. 

“Is it okay if I kiss you more? Nothing more that you’re not comfortable with. We’ll experiment.” 

Siebren nodded. Harold leaned in, pressing their lips together. They were warm and soft, exactly like they looked. Siebren moaned. Harold’s hands lightly pet him, running up and down his chest, his midsection, and back up. 

“I like that,” Siebren mumbled between kisses. 

“Good,” Harold said. “Because I like touching you.” He trailed kisses away from Siebren’s lips to his throat. 

Siebren let his head fall back. Harold’s mouth found his neck, kissing it softly. 

“Is this okay?”

“Yes.” 

Harold kept kissing, working his way around to the other side of his throat, then down. His long fingers plucked at the buttons of the coat. 

“May I?”

Siebren nodded. “Please.” 

Carefully, Harold plucked open the button of Siebren’s lab coat and unzipped it. Then, his hands ran down the wide chest. 

Little starbursts exploded along his skin where Harold touched him. Siebren shivered as the hands drifted over his midsection, then back up. 

“You have a huge chest,” Harold said, “And very nice pecs.” His hands cupping them. “I like them.” 

Heat uncoiled in Siebren’s gut, defusing into his bloodstream.“Oh. I, see?” 

Harold chuckled, grinning at him as he circled his thumbs around Siebren’s nipples. He gasped as pleasure shot down his spine to his groin. Harold stopped. 

“Is this okay?” 

“Yes!” Siebren nodded. “Yes, please, more!” 

“You like this?” 

“A lot.”

“Hm.” Harold learned and kissed again. “I shall make note of this discovery. But it requires further experimentation.” He kissed again and ran the tip of his tongue along the skin. 

Siebren whined. “That feels good.” 

“Experimentation successful,” Harold chuckled. “How do you feel? Can I try something new?”

Siebren breathed heavily. He felt… good. Very good, better than good. Harold’s mouth and hands had awakened him like nothing had before. “Please.” 

“Tell me if anything is too much.” Harold untucked Siebren’s shirt, plucking open the buttons. 

“ _Oh_.” 

“Oh?” Siebren asked. “Is that a good oh?” 

Harold ran his hands through the thick chest hair. “A very good oh.” The warm fingers followed the swirl. 

Siebren found breath hard to come by. It felt wonderful being touched like this. 

“I want to see all of you,” Harold said. “One day, when you’re comfortable with it.” 

“More kissing would be nice for now.” 

Harold smiled. “I can do that.” He kissed the exposed skin, running his tongue in a path to one nipple, circling it, then the other. 

Siebren arched his back, cock growing warm and thick in his pants. That… This had never happened this fast before. Harold’s hands moved down, palms sliding along his midsection maddeningly slow. Feather light fingertips teased his muscles, tickling him and making him smile. 

“So fit,” Harold praised. “Most here gain weight.” 

Siebren squirmed, turning away. “I, well, running helps clear my head.” 

The hands caressed his flat stomach, fingers gliding through the sparse hairs there. 

Embarrassment darkened the blush burning him up. “I don’t have abs like the security forces.” 

“You’re perfect the way you are,” Harold said, leaning down and kissing Siebren’s belly. “Big and wide and tall. Just the way I like you.” 

“You are going to kill me with talk like that.” 

Harold chuckled, warm, brown gaze lifting to meet his. “I like complimenting you. Would you deny me the pleasure of telling you how much I like you?” 

Siebren shook his head quickly. Harold smiled up at him, making Siebren’s heart melt. He would never deny Harold anything. The wandering hands stopped at the top of Siebren’s slacks. He tensed, licking his lips. 

“Could I maybe….” Harold stopped. “If you’re uncomfortable, or not ready, please tell me.” 

Siebren put his hands over Harold’s. If his body didn’t respond like it was supposed to, he would be devastated. No one had ever made him feel him so good before. He wanted to give Harold what he wanted. “I… don’t want to disappoint you if I can’t.” 

Harold shook his head. “Never. You would never disappoint me, Sieb.” He pressed his cheek to Siebren’s stomach and looked up at him. “I’ve wanted you since the moment we’ve met. This is already more than I ever thought I could have.” He nuzzled the exposed skin. 

Siebren panted, heat still burning in his veins. If only he knew how to cool it. “We….” 

Harold’s gaze met his, waiting. 

Siebren swallowed. “We could experiment, see if new variables change the result?” 

Harold kissed Siebren’s stomach, nearly making him laugh. “If anything makes you uncomfortable, anything at all, tell me to stop.” 

Siebren nodded, face burning up in a blush. He watched, transfixed as Harold sat up, smooth hands unbuttoning the tight slacks. Oh no, had he worn good underwear today? Had he done any personal grooming? Oh shit, he couldn't remember. What would— 

Harold unzipped the pants and pulled them and the underwear— thankfully a nicer pair— down. Siebren’s penis stood up, engorged, the head a roise-red with a pearl of wetness at the tip. He nearly sighed with relief that Harold had caused the desired reaction. 

“Oh _gosh_ ….” Harold gasped. 

Siebren’s heart leapt up into his throat. Was it not the right reaction? Was something wrong? What had— 

“You’re huge,” Harold breathed. 

Siebren opened his mouth to apologize just has Harold’s hand wrapped around the shaft. The words died on his lips. Red-hot pleasure raced up his spine and bust behind his eyes, making him see stars. He clutched the armrests harder, panting as watched Harold’s hand stroke him. 

“Beautiful,” Harold breathed, watching with rapt attention as Siebren grew harder with every stroke. 

Siebren groaned, arching his back as the stimulation of Harold’s fist made his usually uncooperative body respond. His penis lengthened, lifting up and arching back to point at Harold’s lips. An image of those lips opening and taking the head into the warm mouth— He moaned, penis throbbing as the bead of moisture grew and then rolled down the head onto Harold’s fingers. 

“S-Sorry,” he stammered. “I-I didn’t mean—” 

“It’s okay, Sieb,” Harold assured him. “I’ll just have to make sure we don’t make too much of a mess since we don’t have extra clothes” 

His sultry grin and that twinkle in his eye made Siebren wonder what— With a wink, Harold opened his mouth and his tongue flicked out, lapping up the wet trail in one long stoke. Siebren choked on the air as the lips closed around the tip, sucking, tongue tip stroking, poking. The new sensations were baffling, but superb. Tension coiled in his loins like a spring, every slow stoke, every suck making it tighten. 

“Harold,” he gasped. “T-This feels— You feel amazing! I’ve never—” 

The lips stopped their glorious work. They were wet with moisture, and looked even fuller, plumper than before. Harold’s hand didn’t stop. It stoked on, base to head, but he added a small twist just under the head. Siebren gasped as his hips jerked forward of their own accord. 

Harold lowered his lips again, this time taking the entire head into his mouth. Siebren whined as the slick heat engulfed him. Sensations he’d never experienced before zinged from his penis to his brain. This was what sex was supossed to feel like? 

The sinful tongue pressed against the underside of his head, flicking up to the slit at the same time as Harold’s first reached the top of the shaft and twisted. Siebren moaned as his hips snapped forward, stuffing more of himself into Harold’s mouth. 

“I’m sorry!” he said, horrified at what he’d done. “I didn’t mean—” 

Harold cut him off when he reached out and put his free hand over one of Siebren’s. He rubbed it, then picked it up and placed it on the back of his head. Siebren’s fingers carded through the short brown locks, caressing him. Harold’s eyes fluttered closed. He sucked again, fist pumping. 

Siebren moaned again, hips rocking into the hot mouth in time with the strokes. “Harold,” he gasped, fingers tightening. “Harold!” The pressure in his loins was nearly unbearable. “I-I… I think I’m going to…. I’m going to—” He had no idea what was happening. 

Harold didn’t stop. His mouth kept sucking, tongue coiling around to find nerve endings, hand stroking faster and faster. He reached up with his free hand again, found Siebren’s hand, and laced their fingers together. 

Siebren huffed for breath. The sight of their hands clasped together, Halord holding onto him, the trust he showed— The coiled spring unleashed. Siebren cried out as the climax took him unawares. His whole body trembled with the force of it, heat and pleasure signing along every nerve in him. Harold swallowed, milking Siebren with his hand and mouth. Slowly, the white-hot pleasure defused, lingering in his blood, making him feel like he was wrapped in a warm blanket. 

He let his head fall back, trying to catch his breath. “Harold,” he panted. “ _Mijn God…_.” 

Harold squeezed Siebren’s hand and finally released the softening cock. “Was that okay?”

More than okay, it was one of the most moving experiences of his life. Harold had make sure Siebren was comfortable and pleasured and so much more. “It was amazing,” he said, looking down at him with a smile on his face. 

Harold rested his cheek on Siebren’s stomach again, eyes half closed as he looked up at him. “Was this the first time you’ve come?”

Siebren stroked the back of Harold’s head, smiling like a fool. “The first time with someone else, yes.” 

“Did you like it?”

Siebren’s smile widened. “Yes, because it was you.” 

Harold blushed and buried his face into Siebren’s middle. It was so adorable Siebren couldn’t help but laugh and wrap his arms around him, holding him close. 

“You can’t just say something like that, Sieb,” Harold complained. “I don’t know how to respond.” 

Siebren smiled, ducking down to kiss the top of his head. “You could say you enjoyed it as well.” 

“I did, so much,” Harold mumbled into Siebren’s skin. “Because it was you.” 

Siebren blushed anew. “May I put forward a hypothesis?” 

“Of course.”

He took a breath, still nervous, but the afterglow gave him courage. “I would like to hypothesize that we should get dinner together sometime.” 

Harold blinked up at him. “Siebren… are you asking me on a date?” 

Siebren’s cheeks and neck heated up, doubts creeping in. “Only if you are interested. I know I am not the most attractive prospect for you, but I—” 

Harold pushed himself up so he looked Siebren in the eye. “I’ve been waiting forever for you to ask me out. I didn’t think you were interested.” He leaned in toward Siebren’s lips. 

Siebren panicked. He put up his hand and stopped him. “I’m… not comfortable with you kissing me after….” Shame burned through him. “I… the fluids… germs…. ” 

Harold laughed. “I completely understand. No mouth to mouth after a blowjob. Can I kiss your neck?” 

The neck wasn’t so bad, it was still a little close to the face, but easily washed. He nodded. Harold pressed a soft kiss to Siebren’s throat. He sighed, content. 

“I’d like to do this again, if you’re willing.” 

“Right now?” He was still recovering. 

Harold laughed and laid his head on Siebren’s wide shoulder. “No, I don’t know if I’m ready for it so soon. But after we go to that dinner. Maybe at my apartment.” 

Siebren ran his thumb along the back of Harold’s knuckles. “I’m not well versed, you’ll be disappointed.” 

“You’ll find I make an apt teacher.” Harold grinned, fingers rubbing along Siebren’s chest, running through the hair. “And I have a feeling you’re a quick student.” 

Siebren’s pulse quickened. He liked the idea of taking Harold to dinner, and taking him back to his apartment. To closing the door and kissing him as they undressed together, to learning what could make them feel like this again. 

He kissed Harold’s forehead. “How does tomorrow night sound?”

“Like it cant get here fast enough.” He grinned, hands wandering their way down again. “But until the lockdown releases, I’m happy to find ways to pass the time.” 

Siebren licked his lips as his penis gave a twitch of interest. “It seems to me that more experimentation is required.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to hear the sounds of our solar system that Sigma totally listens to, here you are! They are totally awesome and creepy and wonderful and I love them! :)  
> http://canyouactually.com/nasa-actually-recorded-sound-in-space-and-its-absolutely-chilling/


End file.
